


A U.A. Christmas Carol

by starryidiot



Category: A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Christmas, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Inspired by A Christmas Carol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryidiot/pseuds/starryidiot
Summary: “Alllllllllright, class! Following our reading of Charles Dickens’ A Christmas Carol, you are to do a project giving a summary of what we’ve read!”
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta & Yamada Hizashi
Collections: League of Nerds Winter BNHA Fics





	A U.A. Christmas Carol

**Author's Note:**

> After reading this chapter, make sure to go to the next on for a continuation in drawings!

“Alllllllllright, class! Following our reading of Charles Dickens’  _ A Christmas Carol _ , you are to do a project giving a summary of what we’ve read!” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Come on!”

“Can’t we just watch the movie or something?”

Present Mic wrinkled his nose, laughing. “Hold on now, you get to choose what you do! Err- within reason, of course!” The class remained silent. Hizashi inhaled, pushing his glasses up. “You can... work in groups?” And that’s when all hell broke loose. Hizashi started to second guess his decisions, but kept his smile. “You can discuss your projects over lunch!” 

* * *

“He really could have given us at least some examples of valid projects! Does he want us to write this? Or perhaps a drawing?” Tenya took a sip of his drink. 

“I think you’re overthinking it, Iida! Maybe he wanted us to be creative on it!” Ochaco smiled. 

He paused for a moment before nodding. “Yes, that seems entirely possible... But what should our project b-“

“Hey guys! Have you gotten set on a project yet?” Mina said enthusiastically, standing behind Izuku. He let out a squeak, turning. 

“O-oh, hey Ashido...” Izuku murmured, giving a small wave. 

“Actually, we were just discussing that! We aren’t exactly set on what we’ll be doing, but we’re in the brainstorming stage.” Tenya pushed his glasses up. 

“Welllll, we had a small plan if you don’t have any ideas.” Mina leaned onto the chair.

“Who is we?”

“Probably uh- Kacchan and them... Hanta, Denki, Eijiro...” Mina nodded in response to Izuku. “I do believe we’re doing just fine by ourselves, but I’d be delighted to hear a fellow classmate’s idea,” Tenya said, taking a bit of his food. 

“We’re gonna do a play!”

“A-a play?”

“Yep! We don’t know who’s who yet, but the script is in the making!” Mina gleamed with pride. “That sounds so cool!” Ochaco gasped, “Don’t you guys think?” 

“Oh, yeah! But I don’t think Kacchan would... you know...” 

“...Are we sure that’s what Yamada-sensei was hoping for?” Tenya asked, blinking. 

“I mean, he never really said what we had to do...” Ochaco told him. 

Tenya sighed, shrugging. Izuku looked between the three. “Well, what do you think?” He reluctantly spoke up. 

Mina waited, smiling. “I...” Iida fixed his tie, “I suppose it’s worth a shot.”

* * *

“It fits me... Don’t you think, Midoriya?” 

“Ah! Y-yeah, Tokoyami... You uh, you’d be great for Christmas Yet to Come!” Izuku laughed awkwardly, backing into the desk.

“We’re still missing the lead role...” Iida murmured, eyeing the list he had made. 

Denki smirked, eyeing Katsuki. “No we aren’t...”

“No way- I mean, it’s Kacchan. Are we sure he’s even down with the plan?” Izuku scratched the back of his head anxiously. 

“Think about it! He’s mean, grumpy, probably hates Christmas, and he’s selfish!” Denki was cut off by Izuku’s aggressive shushing. 

“Well, why don’t we just...”

“...Trick him into getting the part?” 

Eijiro leaned on a desk, grinning. “I like your plan, bro.”

Denki shuffled over just close enough for Katsuki to hear him. “Oh man, I can’t believe Midoriya’s going to be Scrooge, the main role! I’m sure he’ll do a great jo-“

“THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?” 

Denki did a small fist pump while his back was to Katsuki, then turned. “Oh, we casted Midoriya as Sc-“

“Yeah yeah I heard that! You seriously think that bastard can fill that role?” Katsuki gritted his teeth. 

“Are you saying you would be Scrooge?” Denki grinned. 

“I’d do better than him!” 

“Then maybe we can see if he’ll change his mind...” 

* * *

“No way in hell am I wearing a dress!”

“It’s a nightgown, Bakugo. It’ll make you look more in character,” Yuga frowned. Bakugo slapped Yuga’s hand away, grimacing. 

“Looks like a dress to me.” 

Yuga sighed, holding his forehead. “Do you want a good grade or not?” 

“Well- I guess?”

“Then you need to be fashionable!” Yuga tossed glittery confetti out of his pockets. 

Katsuki backed up, flicking a piece off his shoulder. “Do you just... carry that around?”

“Yeah pretty much...” 

“Oh my god, Denki look at him—“ Mina said as she elbowed Denki, pointing to Katsuki. Denki gasped, holding back a laugh.

“Look at his little hat!” Denki whispered. 

“I know, it’s-“

“OI! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU MUTTERING ABOUT?” Katsuki shouted, clenching his fists. 

“Look at his little glasses...” Denki snorted. Mina turned to Yuga. 

“How many outfits do we have done?” Mina asked.

“Scrooge, Cratchit, and I’m nearly done with the Ghost of Christmas Past...” Yuga said, marking off something on his paper. “We may have a little trouble doing Marley. Nothing I can’t handle, of course.” He smiled. 

“Great!” Mina clapped, doing small hops. 

* * *

Soon, the day of the presentation arrived. Minoru was chosen to be the messenger while the others were in costume and waiting by the door. Present Mic blinked, eyeing the small student. “Where are the others?” He asked, looking around. 

“They’re uh- getting their project ready!” Minoru said, pocketing his hands. 

“All of them are in a group together?”

“Us.”

Present Mic blinked. “I suppose I didn’t give them a limit... well, are they going to be quick?”

“Uh-huh, they should be ready in a bit.” Minoru looked over his shoulder at the door. 

Mina opened the door, walking over to Present Mic’s desk. “I think we’re ready!”

“Ah, that’s goo- Wowza! What are you wearing, Ashido?” He flinched in surprise of seeing her wearing chains. 

“You’ll see! Do you think we could move the desks real quick?”


End file.
